Mercedes Jade
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: This is my cousin's fic but she is not finishing it cuz of FF.net so I'm going write it. Mercedes Jade aka Benzy is Jackie Gayda's 6-year-old daughter. Unknowing to her, her dad is a WWE wrestler! See who he is in CH2!
1. Wondering

**Mercedes Jade**  
  
By: **The Diva With Class**  
  
Hey-Ya! This is a fic I decided to write cuz I was bored. Hope ya like it!  
  
At the end there is a question. Hope you answer it!

* * *

**Wondering** . . .  
  
After exiting the ring from the bikini contest, Jackie Gayda was getting Congratulations from all the wrestlers as she walked to her locker room. Jackie smiled as she saw Charlie Haas walk by with his two kids, Joey and Abbey; he stopped and gave her a hug. He was like a big brother to her. "Congrats Jacks," Charlie said. "Thanks, how's Hallie," Jackie asked then looked down at the kids, "Hey there." "Hi Aunt Jackie," Joey and Abbey said in union. "Hallie is at the hotel with Dommie. That's where we're headed," Charlie said as Abbey tugged his pants wanting to be held. Charlie smiled and picked her up, "Well we better be going. Bye Jackie." "Bye Charlie, Joey, and Abbey. Tell Hallie I said hi," Jackie said waving to the three as they walked off. Jackie smiled knowing that Charlie was a great dad to his three kids. Jackie wondered something then shook the thought off and continued walking to her looker room.  
  
"Rico," Jackie asked as she opened their locker room door. "Back here Jackie," Rico yelled then exclaimed, "Oh no! You pinned me when I wasn't looking! That's not fair." Jackie chuckled and walked back to see Rico playing on the play station 2 with a little girl with blonde pigtails. "It's all fair, Uncle Rico," the girl said with a giggled then looked back to see Jackie and exclaimed, "Mommy!" The girl put her controller down and ran over to Jackie, giving her a huge hug. "Hey there Benzy J," Jackie said picking up her six year old daughter, Merecedes Jade. "Mommy, I beat Uncle Rico," Benzy stopped and looked at her fingers counting then held up ten small fingers, "This many times." "Whoa! That's a lot," Jackie said putting Benzy down, "How about playing against the computer while I talk to Uncle Rico?" "Okay! I know exactly who I'm going be," Benzy said stressing 'exactly'.  
  
"How was she, Rico," Jackie asked Rico as she drank her water. "Good, kid's good with the play station," Rico said then he looked down. "What," Jackie asked raising her eyebrow. "She told ya she beat me ten times, right," Rico asked sitting on a chair backwards. "Yeah," Jackie asked sitting in a chair facing him. "Well, six out of the ten times, she played as him," Rico said as Jackie blinked. Jackie bit her tongue. Benzy's father was a wrestler but neither he nor Benzy know about it. The only two people Jackie told were her two best friends, Rico and Stephanie McMahon. "Did . . . did she say anything," Jackie asked as she played with the top of the water bottle. "That he is one of her favorite wrestlers, besides me," Rico said with a grin then his grin faded, "She also asked why we never hung out with him?" "What did you say," Jackie asked. Rico was about to answer when Benzy came running up to Jackie. "Mommy, Mommy, I won," Benzy said then yawned laying her head on Jackie's lap. Jackie smiled playing with one of Benzy's pigtails, "Tried there, Miss Mercedes?" Benzy nodded then yawned again. "Well, I guess we better go then," Jackie said picking Benzy then she turned to Rico and asked. "Rico, can you big her play station to the room later?" "Sure thing, Jackie," Rico said then got up and walked over to Benzy, "What about a hug for your favorite uncle?" Benzy smiled and hugged Rico as he said, "I'm going beat ya next time, Mercedes Jade." "Na-Ah, I will beat you this many times again," Benzy said holding up ten fingers. Jackie chuckled, "Bye Rico."  
  
"So, Benzy, who did you play when you beat Uncle Rico," Jackie asked as she walked to her car with Benzy in her arms. Benzy yawned then answered her mom, "Edge, Randy Orton, and John Cena." Jackie gave her daughter a small smile with a nod. "I was really good when I . . . when I played . . . as," before she could finish her sentence, Benzy fell asleep on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie smiled then opened the back seat door of her car, carefully putting Benzy in her car seat. Jackie sighed as she shut the door quietly then got in drivers seat. Jackie turned and just watched Benzy sleep. Even though everyone said she looked like her, Jackie saw so much of him in Mercedes. And she acted like him so much too; it was scary. Jackie reflected of that thought she was wondered about earlier as she watched Charlie with Joey and Abbey. She wondered if he would a good dad like Charlie was with his kids? What will she do if Benzy ever asked about her dad? Who he was? Did he not love her, is that was she never meet him? And she reflected on the question she asked Rico. 'Why don't we hang up with him?' What is Benzy asked her that? What would be her answer to all her questions? Jackie sighed then turned back around, turning the car on, and drove back to her hotel.

* * *

Wondering who the dad is? I am too! Lol Please Review now!  
  
Tickled Pink! MUAH!  
  
**The Diva With Class**


	2. Finding Him

**Mercedes Jade  
**  
By: **The Diva With Class** & Miss **WWE**  
  
**The Diva With Class**: Hey-Ya! Well, here's chapter two. Sorry that it is out so fast. I am extremely bored. Thanks you to those who reviewed.

-  
  
**Miss WWE**: Hey. If you are wondering why my name is here. Well, FF.net banned The Diva With Class and removed this fic because of some unknown crap. So she decided not to write WWE fics anymore but write HP fics. I liked the idea so I asked her (FYI, she is my cousin) if I could continue it. So that is why I am here. Sorry if it is not as good as her writing but hey, I try. I am also still writing Trials of Friendship.

* * *

**Finding Him**  
  
As she moved back and forth from her dream, Jackie woke up the sleeping child next to her. Benzy yawned as she wiped her eyes then saw her mother was have a nightmare again. This wasn't the first time. Benzy crawled closer to Jackie giving her a saw hug, calming her down. After Jackie peaceful in her dreams, Benzy yawned. She was about to go back to sleep, but her stomach growled. Benzy scouted out of the bed, trying not to wake her mother. She went over to her and Jackie's suitcase and grabbed clothes, a football shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. While in there, Benzy saw a big brown envelope, which she was going to open but her stomach growled again. She changed her clothes then put her socks on, after that her shoes, which she messily tied. Benzy opened the door, looked back at her sleeping mother, then walked out in search of breakfast.  
  
Benzy walked down the hall as he stomach growled again. "Oh will be quiet," Benzy told her stomach, then the smell of something filled her nose. A smile crept across her face, her blue eyes twinkling. She looked up and down the hallway, making sure no one was there, the opened a door where she found the smell. Benzy looked around the room she was in, and then she covered her eyes as she heard terrible music playing. "Ick," she said walking over to a radio. She looked at it then changed the station, smiling when she found a song she liked, 'Hey Mama.' Benzy smiled then looked at the bed where her eyes widen. There was a try and on that try is what she smelled, croissants. Benzy took one and gobbled it down. "Yummy," she said then saw a dog in the corner. She took two croissants in her hands, walking over to the dog. The dog raised her head as Benzy walked over. "Hi puppy," Benzy said giving the dog a croissant. The dog happily ate it the started licking Benzy's face. She laughed and petted the dog's head. Benzy looked over and saw pictures on the bed. She walked over to them and saw they were pictures of her mom. "Weird," Benzy said as the door opened.  
  
"Fifi, what is this music," Rene Dupree said as he walked in to see his breakfast gone. He turned to see Benzy with Fifi. "What are you doing here," he yelled then he saw Fifi licking up croissant crumbs then he looked over at Benzy, looking at the pictures of Jackie. His eyes widen in anger as he walked over to Benzy. Benzy gulped as she looked up at him. "Why you," Rene hissed as he stood over Benzy. Benzy screamed then ran between Rene's legs and out of the room, down the hallway. "Hey get back here," Rene yelled chasing after. Benzy, still running, turned to see Rene gaining on her. The she turned the corner and bumped into someone.  
  
Benzy looked up to see three people, Edge, Randy Orton, and John Cena. They are looked at her; then she heard Rene yell again, causing her to run behind the closer one to her, Randy. Rene turned the corner to see Edge, John, Randy, and the girl that was in his room behind Randy. "Move it, Americans, I have business to deal with that little brat behind you," Rene said about to walk behind Randy. Edge stopped him. "Dude, one, I'm Canadian, and two, what do you want with that little girl," Edge said. "She ate my breakfast, feed Fifi my breakfast, changed my radio station while I left, and something else," Rene growled. Benzy gulped as she looked up seeing the guys all-looking down at her. "My mommy was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up cuz my tummy was growling," Benzy explained to them. John smiled at the girl then looked at Rene, "Yo, Frenchy, you heard the girl. Now go back to your dog or I'll tell Vince that you were going to hurt a child." Rene growled then looked down at Benzy before he left saying, "I'll see you again"  
  
When Rene left, they guys turned to Benzy. "What is your name, hun," Randy asked bending down so he could be the same height as the girl. "My name is Mercedes Jade, but my mommy and my uncles and my aunts call me Benzy," Benzy said with a smile as she extended her hand to him. Randy smiled and shook her hand as Edge and John also bent down. "I'm Randy Orton," he said. "I'm Edge or Edge-Head," Edge said causing Benzy to smile. "And I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena," John said. "I know who guys are. I play you guys all the times when I beat my Uncle Rico," Benzy said grinning with pride. "Rico, you think her mom is," Randy said looking at the guys. John looked at the girl, "Who is your mom, Benzy," Randy asked. "Her name is Jackie. Me and my mommy's last name is Gayda," Benzy said. "Really," Edge said with a smile then turned to Randy and Edge, "Did you ever hear anyone mention Jackie had a daughter?" The guys shook their heads no. One of the guys looked at Benzy, looking into her blue eyes as she stood there holding her hands. He smiled. "Benzy, you want to go see your mommy and ask her if you play playstation with the guys here and me," he asked as Benzy's eyes widen. "Really," Benzy asked. "Really," he said as got up. Benzy smiled and took the guy's hand and rushed to her room. The other two looked at those two running down the hallway. "Did they look alike to you," one asked. "That is what I was going to ask you," the other one said as they walked to their distention.  
  
'Jackie didn't know where she was. It was a room, she guessed, that was as white as can be. Jackie squinted her eyes from the brightness of it. As she continued to walk around, she saw three doors, one blue, one red, and one yellow. She studied each door and pondered if she should open on and if so which one. Jackie closes her eyes and reached for the closest doorknob and turned it. She opened her eyes; to her surprise she opened a whole new door, a black door. Jackie gulped and she finished opening it. When it was completely opened, something reaches out and grabbed her. Jackie screamed and tried to get out of its clasp. It started to pull her in as she screamed for help. She was almost in when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the darkness's grasp. Jackie fell into the person as someone else quickly shut the door. That person was Benzy. "Benzy," Jackie said with a sigh as Benzy smiled at her. "Lookie mommy, I saved ya with my daddy's help," Benzy said as Jackie froze turning to the person to see . . .'  
  
"Mommy, mommy, wake up," Jackie heard Benzy said. Jackie's eyes fluttered opened seeing her daughter. "Good Morning Mommy," Benzy said with a grin. Jackie saw Benzy was already dressed as she yawned, "Good Morning too, Benzy J. Why are dressed already?" Benzy grinned at her mom. "Oh nothing," she said as Jackie smirked at her. "Oh really, Miss Mercedes," Jackie sad then picked her up, putting her on the bed and tickling her. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you, mommy," Benzy laughed then Jackie stopped tickling her, "I went to get breakfast but this mean guy, I think his name was Frenchy, chased me for eating his. I ran when he chased me then my friends saved me. They stopped him. Then one of my friend asked if I could play PS2 with him and the guys, but if it is okay with you." Jackie looked at her daughter, "That was a mouth full," Jackie said as Benzy jumped out of the bed and grabbed her mother's robe. "Come on mommy, you gotta meet him," Benzy said giving her the robe. Jackie sighed taking the robe, putting it on. Benzy smiled and took her mom's hand and lead her door. Jackie raised her eyebrow at her daughter as she opened the door. Before Jackie could speak, she was bought to a halt. There he was, John Cena, Benzy's father.

* * *

Yep. It's John. Different? I know. Should I continue this? Or Not?  
  
I 3 Rico!!! (not in the love 3 way)  
  
Kiss, Kiss!  
  
**The Diva With Class  
**  
-  
  
Haileigh (my cousin) wrote this chapter, but I changed the middle section of it a bit. She liked what I did. She wrote paragraph 1-2-3-6-7 and I wrote 4-5. Well, Haileigh, the Wrestling Fic writers will miss you like me, on the nest of course! Haiz said she will be reviews and checking on the fic some times. Well, I hope you like.  
  
If You Want To Play  
  
You Gotta Pay  
  
**Miss WWE**


End file.
